guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dye farming guide (Pre-Searing)
can i delete this? Cress Arvein 20:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :If we already have an article on it, you can. Tell the author about that article, though. If we don't give the guy a chance to finish it as per GW:DID.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Green Hills County dye farming guide Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC) This looks as though it can be deleted (see above post), but since i am new i don't want to delete somebodies baby. :Well, you can't delete it anyway, because you're not an admin. But yes, it looks very deletable. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) yay for having no power....maybe entropy or somebody will notice this in the recent changes.... Talk:Green_Hills_County_dye_farming_guide#Merge proposal and removal of inaccuracies, don't delete, finish it. (T/ ) 02:07, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Stub This article can be made into a complete guide by incorporating the information from the guides it links to (and deleting them once that is done). Unfortunately, this involves checking these rather outdated guides for accuracy. A comparison with farming, say, the plains of Jarin might also not come amiss. --◄mendel► 07:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Suggestions I propose that this guide be changed to "Pre-Searing Farming Guide". My reason behind changing it is that blue items can be identified as being Precious (in Prophecies, "Increased Sale Value"). When the two dye farming guides were published, Precious just meant that it went to 20g sale value. Now it can get as high as 70+, even in pre-searing. Given that these are far more likely to drop than dyes (I've noticed a decline in dye drops in pre-searing), they are the more viable thing to look for. Many articles, from Hunter's Ale farming to Charr Hunting can be wrapped up into a single guide, pointing out places within pre-searing that have reason to be farmed. I propose the guide be outlined as such: --------------------------------------------------------------- Title: Guide to Farming in Pre-Searing/Pre-Searing Farming Guide/Farming Guide (Pre-Searing) Brief paragraph describing the purpose of the guide and the sort of rewards it has to offer. Skills listed by profession and notes on their usefulness in farming. Primary skills listed by profession (that are only available to that primary profession). (Frenzy and Heal Sig for warriors, Banish and Orison of Healing for monks, etc) Also, commenting on their usefulness in farming. Specific farming places, giving at least the following basic information *The type of loot *Level Range (minimum for effectiveness, maximum for efficiency in both loot dropped and xp gained) *List of Foes *Small map detailing the path taken or location for the farm (Suggested farming places to include) *Bandit Raid Farming *Green Hill County *Catacombs **Gargoyles (path from Ashford Abbey entrance to the Green Hill County entrance) **Skullreaver (beginning from Green Hill County entrance, past Oberan the Reviled, and up the hall to Skullreaver) **Spider Farming *Hunter's Ale farming *Spider Leg Farming outside Fort Ranik *Charr Hunting **Charr Bag Farming (tips on how to bring down the bosses without having to fight all of the charr) --------------------------------------------------------------- With this sort of outline, there is no redundancy in each guide trying to explain which skills are good to use or bad to use. It is all stated at once, and then specific spots are given as examples. This format will also get rid of overexplaining things that it is assumed players already know. If nobody objects, I'll get started on it in my spare time. --GW-Knux 11:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I have went ahead and begun reformatting this article to the above specifications. I intentionally left out things I was not sure of or did not have particular experience with in regards to the effectiveness of skills. Please, fill in as you wish. More specific farming locations on the way. --GW-Knux 12:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, as you can see by the merge tags, getting the other two existing guides reformatted and off their pages onto this one has been planned for a long time, so if you'd do that, it'd be great. Your general outline looks very good! The skill list seems a little long, though. Maybe we need to just mention the skills that are especially good to take (and maybe not obvious?) and not list the others at all? --◄mendel► 13:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::yes, please - this looks great. :::I also agree with Mendel: keep the focus on farming (unless you want to make it a generic PRE guide). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Some things I've noticed I've been farming the Bandit Raid farm to level up new characters in pre and try the different professions out in regards to farming. I've noticed a few things concerning loot drops. *The longer I wait before going back out into Lakeside County, the better drops I get. When I went as fast as possible, all I'd ever get were a bunch of Worn Belts. This could be due to the anti-farming drop formula. (where after repeatedly zoning in and out, your drops become less and less valuable and frequent). *The higher level I was compared to my enemies, the less loot I recieved. This could, however, simply be because at lower levels (1-4) I was going places and killing everything along the way, thus not triggering the anti-farming drop formula. Once I reached level 5 (reached it as I got the last piece of collector's armor), I began farming. Further tests with low level farming will be needed. --GW-Knux 13:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, there's speculation elsewhere that the drop rate only picks up after you've been in the level for a while / killed some monsters. It's hard to pin down, though. --◄mendel► 16:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) 3 runs = blue, violet + red dye :O Clean-up The article lists pre-Searing skills without adding any dye-farming specific details (the data, as listed, is available and more complete elsewhere). The particular farming routes are not specific to farming, but apply to any goth item farm. Finally, the article promotes the idea that dye drops are more common in pre-Searing without offering any evidence that this is true. I think that it might be more helpful to combine all farming guides for pre-searing into a single article. Then, we can also add which farms have the highest kill-rate per hour. This would be useful for farming holiday drops and would therefore apply to dye farming. Finally, we could add speculation that dye drops more frequently in pre-Searing (the point doesn't have to be proved, but we could offer the modest evidence and anecdotes leading people to believe this is more efficient than farming in post). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC)